1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multimedia apparatus using a portable computer and, more particularly, to a multimedia apparatus using a portable computer and designed to mount and dismount the portable computer on a stand, the apparatus being equipped with a stand so that the portable computer can be used mounted or dismounted.
2. Related Art
Recently, with the rapid spread of the desktop computer, portable computers which are easy to transport have also become widely used. The portable computer can be in the form of a notebook computer or a hand held computer.
The portable computer is designed in such a size that the user can handle it simply by hand, and particularly so that it can be conveniently carried from place to place, while performing the general function of the desktop computer.
However, lately hand phones and cameras are being developed and supplied. Cameras range from analog cameras to digital cameras. Moreover, information generated from the hand phone and the camera needs to be readily edited by a computer.
As a result, when pictures are photographed with a digital camera, the photographed pictures are required to be edited on the spot and right away. Also, a communication device such as a hand phone often is required to conduct business more efficiently and should be mounted on the portable computer for convenient use.
Consequently, these devices should be carried with and mounted or dismounted on the portable computer for easy use.